dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
Algeria
|Worst=QF 16th (37 points) |F1st = 0| F2nd = 0| F3rd = 0 |SF1st = 0| SF2nd = 0| SF3rd = 0 |QF1st = 0| QF2nd = 0| QF3rd = 1 }} Algeria have appeared in 8 fantasy contests to date, making the final on 2 occasions. The North-Africans made their debut in the 5th edition of the contest, reaching the final with Zaho, which finished 26th. The following contest Rachid Taha crashed out in the newly introduced quarter-finals, a result which would see Algeria sit out the next 4 contests. A false-start in Llanfair saw them crash out in the quarter-finals and they subsequently withdrew from the next 6 contests. However, they achieved their best result in Malmö where Aqua finished 8th with "Playmate to Jesus". Aqua made a return in the 24th contest in Helsinki, finishing 15th in their semi-final and therefore failing to repeat their previous Algerian success. Results Table |- | | | ||}} |} |- | | | |Gav016 | |Zaho | |Kif'n'dir | style="text-align: center; "| 26th | style="text-align: center; "| 57 | style="text-align: center; "| 10th | style="text-align: center; "| 54 | colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | AxG | Rachid Taha | Bonjour | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| 6th | style="text-align: center; "| 46 |- | | | ||}} |} |- | | Carlisle156 | Justin Nozuka | Heartless | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "| 37 |- | | | | | }} |} |- | | | |Cuishla | |Aqua | |Playmate To Jesus | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|77 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|61 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|69 |- | | kvn | Milk & Honey | Habibi (Je T'Time) | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|57 |- | | Allthatyouwant | Zaho | C'est Chelou | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'20th' | style="text-align: center; "|29* | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|70 |- | | | ||}} |} |- | | DamienS | Aqua | Kill Myself | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|57 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|71 |- | | 21stCenturyBoy | Ysa Ferrer | Pom Pom Girl | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|49 |- |||||}} |} |- | | mikabv | Nâdiya ft. Smartzee | Et C'Est Parti | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|40 |- |||||}} |} |- | | | |Benana93 | |Khaled | |C'est La Vie | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|72 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|99 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|94 |- | | |||}} |} |- | | | |DamienS | |Kristina Maria | |Let's Play | style="text-align: center; "|'24th' | style="text-align: center; "|9 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|75 | rowspan=1 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- |||||}} |} |- | | avb | Merwan Rim | Mens-Moi | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|60 | rowspan=1 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | |||}} |} |- | | phill363 | Camélia Jordana | Non, Non, Non | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|68 |} Key